Zoids of Chaos
by DarkDemon
Summary: In the Heavens, Fate and Destiny has crossed the boundries into Chaos' domain. Now He is now changing the lives of three heros to keep them from meddling. Fate and Destiny now try to get the heros return to their own worlds, but they don't want to go back
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------   
  
Prologue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------   
  
Within a strange chamber, three deities that argue amongst each other. Destiny and Fate fumed at the intruder, their hard work on several universes were being changed, and they can't do anything about each it. Chaos smirked at the couple and he continued to pull several strings of reality. Destiny suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"Stop that at once! We worked hard on those three universes!" Destiny gritted her teeth.  
  
Chaos looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then gave a freezing glare at her. The expression on his face made a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Destiny, you know full well that these universes are under my area of influence" Chaos spoke. "Kami-sama made sure of it when made the boundaries and gave each of us an equal share of these areas"  
  
Chaos then turned his attention to a Ranma timeline and smiled.  
  
Ranma timeline...  
  
Ranma was punted in LEO again. What the hell did I do now?! Ranma grumbled a few curses. Shampoo came and glomped onto him this morning, then Mousse came to "free" Shampoo. Next was Ryoga blaming him for something about insulting Akane and making his life hell. It didn't help when Ukyo came to "save" him and Kuno started to give speeches of banishing the 'foul demon Saotome', then everyone else joined into brawl. It ended when Akane shouted "Ranma no baka!" and set him flying. Even after the incident with Saffron, things seem to get worst and worst. I really, really, REALLY, hate my life.  
  
Chaos glared at both Destiny and Fate. Both Fate and Destiny glared back as if daring to do something. Chaos suddenly grabbed a string and pulled... Hard. Both opposing deities' eyes widen as they realized what happened.  
  
A golden portal opened right in front of Ranma and since he can't stop in mid air, he went through it. "AWSHIIIIIT!"  
  
Chaos smirked. Fate clenched his fist. Chaos then looked over to a Sailor Moon timeline a pulled another string.  
  
Sailor Moon timeline...  
  
Usagi wandered around in the park. Looking for her friends that said they meet there. Her day had gone completely sour. Her parents had lectured her for an hour on getting good grades. Mamoru dumped her again. Usagi had her daily skirmishes with Rei and Chibi- Usagi was annoying her every single day. Why do I have to be the Princess? And how can that Spore be my daughter?! Suddenly a portal similar to the one that Ranma had gone through appeared and sucked her in. The only witnesses that saw Usagi get sucked in was Ami and Minako. "Usagi!" was the last words she heard before the portal closed.  
  
Chaos turned his attention to the last universe, which was a Gundam Wing timeline. Fate and Destiny stood there seething. "I really hate that man" Destiny muttered.  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing timeline...  
  
Heero Yuy sighed as looked at the remains of the angelic Wing Zero. He spent months on upgrading the Wing Zero, but he had to use it to rescue Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the Earth. Those Serpent mobile suites were effective on the armor, what do I do now? Heero was a soldier and an assassin; he didn't what to do in a time of peace. Now was a time that person such as he is no longer needed. The idea made a slight look of worry on his expressionless face.  
  
Another golden portal open and something with force of a raging bull slammed into Heero and sent him flying into the portal. As he flew down the portal he muttered one word before he became unconscious.  
  
"Relena"  
  
Chaos smiled as he guided the three strings onto a forth universe then connected them together and tied them to the forth universe. Chaos then smirked at Fate and Destiny.  
  
"Goin for lunch see ya!" Then Chaos left the chamber.  
  
Fate reached to pull the strings away from the forth universe only to be electrocuted and crumble in a smoking heap. Chaos then stuck his out the door.  
  
"And don't try it! Its got protection spells that only I can remove!"  
  
Outside the Chamber....  
  
Chaos leaned on the wall. I hope I gave those three what they want  
  
Ranma wanted a life that he can choose for himself and a friend that wouldn't try to kill or marry him. Usagi wanted to be free from her responsibilities of being a princess and Sailor Moon. Heero just want to go where his skills are needed. Many would have thought that Chaos was a cold hearted bastard, but those were only rumors. I shouldn't have left them in the middle of that desert. But I have a reputation to keep Chaos smiled. I won't interfere with them  
  
"Good luck" Chaos muttered "I hope ya guys like the Zoids universe"  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"Unless, those fools ask the other gods for help then I would have no choice but to" He chuckled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zoids timeline...  
  
All three portals opened at once, spitting their unwilling travelers... right on top of each other. All three are knocked out. An hour later Ranma and Heero were awake. Both jumped apart, Heero instinctively reached for his gun while Ranma started gathering his ki. That was the time Usagi woke up painfully, maybe it was the crash that hurt or maybe it was the fact that both Ranma and Heero landed on top of her. Anyway there one thing to do.  
  
"Wahhhhh!"  
  
Both men stopped and looked toward Usagi. Ranma instinctively went to her to calm her while Heero surveyed the area. Heero raised his gun to both Ranma and Usagi. Both of them froze when they saw the sidearm aimed at them.  
  
"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Heero pulled the trigger ever so slightly.  
  
"The names Ranma and I didn't bring ya here" Both looked toward Usagi.  
  
"I don't know! All I know was a shiny yellow hole sucked me in!" Both men expressions had shown surprise.  
  
"Me too! Where the hell did it come from?" Ranma scratched his head in thought. Ranma looked toward Heero. "How about you?"  
  
"Same thing" Heero lowered his pistol. "I suggest we find shelter and water"  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"If you don't notice we're in the middle of a desert" Ranma answered.  
  
"There something over there" Ranma shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand looking toward a strange shape in the distance. "Might take us a while to get there though"  
  
"Aww we have to walk" Usagi whined and sighed in defeat. "Anyway my names Usagi Tsukino"  
  
"Ranma Saotome"  
  
"Heero Yuy" Heero reholstered the firearm. "Let's go"  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Both Ranma and Usagi gaped at the object in front of them. Heero however narrowed his eyes slightly. It was a giant pink metal whale half buried in the desert sands. It was a whale king, a type of flying transport designed to look like a whale. What caught Heero's attention was the large missile pod on the back of the whale king. This whale king however was once the headquarters of the sand stingray gang, before the Blitz team had defeated them and sent them to jail. All three cautiously walked inside. Only to find it empty. The floors were covered in sand and the walls been covered in dust.  
  
"We should spread out and find anything that may be useful" Ranma suggested. Heero and Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll meet back here" Heero stated then turned and walked down a corridor.  
  
"Lets go then" Ranma went down a ladder nearby to the belly of the ship. Usagi went down the corridor to the back of the whale king.  
  
Heero's side...  
  
Heero wandered into the control center, every thing looked like its been trashed. Heero looked over panels and controls. Everything broken, but it can be repaired He pressed a few switches that seem to undamaged. Suddenly the power turned on throughout the ship. One of the screens which were not shattered like the rest turned on. It immediately gave the schematics and statistics. A transport? Its strange look for one, though  
  
Usagi's side...  
  
Usagi wandered into an area that might be a dining area. Suddenly the lights flashed on startling her for a moment. Then she noticed a door with an old sign that said "Storage". She pulled on the handle, but the years of being unused had rusted the hinges.  
  
"Auuuurrgh!" Usagi now had one foot with both hands on the wall trying to yank the door open. With a dull, metallic shriek the door finally gave way and opened. Usagi, however fell on her rear. "Owie!"  
  
She winced as she rubbed her sore bottom before she picked herself up and looked inside. When she looked inside, Usagi was literally drooling. The room was HUGE! And it was packed with allot of canned and bagged foods which was stacked to the ceiling. There also large tanks of water sitting in the back of the storage room. There was enough food to last her and her companions of Months! Or even YEARS!! Usagi quickly grabbed and pocketed several bottles of water along with a couple bags of food.  
  
Ranma's side...  
  
Ranma stumbled through the dark corridors within the belly of the whale king. Ranma covered his eyes painfully when the lights suddenly activated. It took a few minutes before his eyes adjusted to the light. Ranma entered through a large steel door and gaped. The room was at least ten times larger than the room Usagi was in, but it wasn't the size of them that his eyes bulged at, it was the weapons. Cannons were stacked beside him. Missiles lined the back of the wall. Gun and ammunition crates littered the floors. But the room was mostly filled with manta ray shaped aircraft and a couple of trucks. The planes on the other hand looked totally trashed and the trucks looked as though they were broken. Not to mention the exit is buried in the sand.  
  
Ranma opened a crate and looked at the anti-Zoid gun in distaste. Weapons are a handicap, but he used the Gekkaja to help defeat Saffron. Heh..... Maybe weapons are useful after all Ranma picked up the large rifle. To his surprise, despite the rifle being at least five inches taller than him, it was incredibly light. I take this with me. With my luck I might have to fight a giant monster or demon. Not to mention that Heero guy is seriously gun happy Ranma thought as he strapped the weapon and winced at the memory of Heero aiming his pistol at him. Ranma then climbed the ladder to the place where all three are supposed to meet.  
  
Moments later....  
  
Ranma found both Usagi and Heero sitting near the door where they had entered. The sun was setting, signaling the day was almost over. Heero was the first to notice Ranma; he also noticed the rifle that was straped to his back.  
  
"So what did you guys find?" Ranma sat down on the ground.  
  
"I found the control room" Heero answered after drinking from a bottle Usagi provided. "Apparently, this is some type of flying transport"  
  
"I found food and water, it should last us for a while" Usagi looked behind Ranma nervously. "Where did you get the gun?"  
  
"Found it below. There're hundreds of 'em"  
  
"Does it work?" Heero asked.  
  
"I dunno" Ranma handed the rifle to Heero. Ranma noted the way Heero handled the weapon. "You seem to know a lot about these things"  
  
"I used to be a soldier" Heero simply said as he shouldered the weapon, aimed, then pulled the trigger. The sand dune Heero was aiming at suddenly had sand bursting into the air like a one second geyser. "Very light, low recoil, accurate. Should be kept."  
  
Ranma looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. He froze for several minutes before speaking.  
  
"Ummm Guys? How many moons does the Earth have?"  
  
Others gave him 'are you an idiot?' look.  
  
"One" Heero answered.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I see two"  
  
Soon the others looked at the sky. Indeed, there are two moons hanging in the sky. What's going on? Was their shared thought.  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Heero found Usagi trying to remove most of the sand out of the quarters. Ranma was outside practicing his daily morning kata. Heero was working getting the control room online. Unfortunately he couldn't find a blow torch to mend some wires together. It was then Ranma walked in.  
  
"Hey how's it goin?"  
  
"I need proper tools and parts"  
  
Ranma thought for moment.  
  
"I think I saw some where I found the rifle"  
  
"Did you see a blow torch?"  
  
"No, why do ya ask?"  
  
"I need to mend these two wires" Holding up both wires for Ranma to see.  
  
Ranma took the wires in one hand, then pointed his finger at the tips and began to channel his ki. A small beam of ki came out of his finger tip and melted the wires together. Heero raised an eye brow at the display.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I used my ki" Ranma answered casually.  
  
"What's ki?" Heero was curious on having an ability like Ranma's. He might need it for later.  
  
"Ki is basically a person's life energy. It's also like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it becomes"  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Sure"  
  
Heero turned his attention back on the circuit board and reinstall it in its proper place. The main screen came to life revealing a white robot. They watched as it signaled two teams of robots that looked like animals battle each other. They watched and seen enough to know it was some type of tournament.  
  
"Looks like we're in another world or somethin'" Heero looked at Ranma incredulously.  
  
"Another world?"  
  
"Yeah, a while back, I was messing with something called the Nanban Mirror because I was trying to fix a problem in the past" Ranma winced at the memory. Stupid Happosai "Instead it made a new timeline, besides what there are TWO MOONS if ya didn't notice"  
  
"Point taken"  
  
  
  
Hours later Dining area of the Ship...  
  
"Whoa" Ranma stared at the dining area. The place totally clean! Dusts from the walls were gone. Even the sand that covered most of the floor was swept away. If he didn't know better he would've thought that Kasumi work here. Usagi sat on a seat next to the table eating from a bag of dried fruit looking some what tired. Her eyes were practically closed and were staring off into space. Ranma started wave his hand in front of her face. Usagi blinked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking"  
  
"Its okay" Ranma looked around the dining room once again. "You did a good job in here"  
  
Usagi blushed. No one complimented me on cleaning before Ranma noticed her blush and panicked. Ack! I don't wanna have another fiancée! He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So... what were you thinking about?"  
  
"About my ex-boyfriend, Mamo-chan " Usagi sighed."We just broke up before I got here"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up" Ranma said quickly.  
  
"Its alright I just want to go home"  
  
  
  
Control Room...  
  
Heero smiled as he repaired the last of the broken consoles. It wasn't long till he was in the captain's seat rapidly pressing buttons and flipping switches. The engines suddenly came alive with a loud hum. The whale king shuddered violently as it started to rise.  
  
  
  
Dining Area...  
  
"What's that noise?" Usagi asked standing up. Before Ranma could answer the ground shook right under them. One thought crossed there minds. Earthquake! Since Japan is usually a earthquake hot spot; it was the logical reason to think it was one. Usagi started to stumble and fall. Ranma caught her and held her to him as he fell on top of her. When the shaking stopped Ranma and Usagi blushed as they realized the position they were in.  
  
"Ack! Sorrysorrysorry!" Ranma immediately got up and braced himself for impact. It never came. He slowly opened one eye to see Usagi blushing intensely.  
  
"Uh... L-lets check on Heero!" Usagi quickly said and rushed out of the room. Ranma stood there like a stump for a couple of minutes before following Usagi.  
  
Control Room...  
  
Heero looked over the Whale kings status during this time. Engines 2, 4, and 5 are offline. I may need to repair those He then pressed several keys on the keyboard. Several screens activated showing the surrounding areas. He turned his attention to a particular screen showing the area North East of them. It was some sort of town and it might be a good place to gather some information about this place. Usagi suddenly ran in, her face was notably flushed. Heero shrugged thinking it was of her run down the corridor. Ranma soon came a few minutes later.  
  
"What the Hell happened?" was the question both Usagi and Ranma shared asked almost at the same time.  
  
"I fixed the ship and we're now flying" Heero stated. Both Ranma and Usagi stood there with their eyes as large as saucers. Usagi was the first to find her voice.  
  
"We're flying?" She squeaked. "What if something breaks down and we crash?"  
  
"We won't" Heero turned his attention back on the controls.  
  
"How come I don't feel assured?" Ranma muttered. It was then he noticed on the main screen was a town. "Hey, Heero we goin' there?"  
  
"Yes, I would be a couple hours to get there" He answered.  
  
Ranma sighed and sat down on a chair and leanned his elbows on one of the consoles. That guy's too serious all the time Usagi left the room and returned with a couple of brooms. She tossed one of them to Ranma.  
  
"I'm not going to be the only one doing the work" She said it so sweetly, it was like Kasumi, no one can say no.  
  
"Alright" Ranma sighed and began to sweep away the sand that covered roughly half the floor.  
  
An hour later....  
  
Ranma wandered through the now clean corridors to the quarters. Ranma had been looking through each bedroom to find things to sell when they reached the town. He didn't find anything. He sat on one of the beds in deep thought. Maybe we can sell some of the weapons Then shook head. Nah. Gotta have Heero check on those first He sighed and walked backed to the control center.  
  
A minute later...  
  
Usagi looked out of one of the windows, staring at the scene of an endless desert. She sighed and continued to look through a pile of junk she found in a spare storage room. Most of the junk was circuits and rusted metal objects that no longer can be identified. I give up! I don't know this stuff like Ami! With that thought she left the room hoping to find something else to do.  
  
The Command room...  
  
Heero rapidly pressed a few buttons to his left. The old transport was still more functional than he had originally thought. He still kept a close eye on the engines to make sure they don't fail during their journey. Heero then looked at the main screen and smiled slightly. They were almost there. Next he activated the landing systems and descended toward the small town. Heero looked toward Ranma, who was sleeping on one of the consoles. A quick shake woke him up.  
  
"Mmmmph... Wha?" Ranma slowly lifted his head tiredly.  
  
"Go tell Usagi that we're almost there"  
  
"Sure" He lazily stood and walked out.  
  
After landing on the city limits...  
  
"Romeo City? Hmmm." Usagi read the sign next to the road leading to the city. Ranma and Heero stood behind her both of them carrying bags with old parts they found in the various storage rooms to sell.  
  
"Excuse? Do you know to where we can sell these parts" Usagi asked a passerby.  
  
"Yeah, turn to the left and ya would see a large garage. The old man would probably buy them"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
A few minutes later they reached their destination and a old man in the dark garage. Ranma walked toward the man, then when he looked what was stocked inside his jaw dropped. Giant mechanical dinosaurs stood before him, Usagi just stood there like a stump, and Heero was accessing the design, he also noted the motors systems are exposed so it would be easy to cripple one of them. The old man notices them after a few minutes.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked. "Could I interest you in a gun sniper?"  
  
"No, we need to sell these parts" Heero answered.  
  
"Well, lets see" The old man looked in one of bags. "Their kinda old but in good shape, follow me to my office"  
  
  
  
The office.  
  
After a few minutes of bargaining it was when the man noticed the pistol in Heero's belt. His eyes widened.  
  
"W-where did you get that?!" The old man pointed to Heero's gun. Heero pulled it out to show the man.  
  
"I've always had it"  
  
"But that's an old world weapon, it's rare to find them especially in good condition!"  
  
"I was given to me when I was a child" Which was true, did ya expect him to be this good as a adult?  
  
"I would like to buy it"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"About this much" The man lifted five bags of money on a nearby a old steel table. "Five custom gun snipers with ammunition bonuses, and I've seen that whale king you came in so I'll pay for the repairs on it"  
  
Heero stood there several minutes before speaking.  
  
"Deal"  
  
Later that day, in the whale king...  
  
Splash!  
  
"Ranma is that you?"  
  
Ranma-chan slapped her forehead, why does this always happened? why did one of the pipes blow up?. She looked over to Heero, ladies and gentlemen, a moment of history just occurred, Heero had a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"It's a curse"  
  
"A curse?" Usagi asked.  
  
''Yeah, remember why I ran when spilled that bottle"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"This is why"  
  
"Why don't you remove it" Heero finally asked. Ranma poured warm water from the sink on himself.  
  
"I tried, either it's been destroyed or fake"  
  
"I think I can cure you" Usagi piped in.  
  
Ranma blinked. "You can do that?"  
  
Usagi held up her hand and the Silver Crystal appeared. Both men stared at the glowing gem.  
  
"It a magic crystal that can heal"  
  
"Oh no, get it away from me, I don't trust magic"  
  
"Please" Usagi activated the devastating Puppy Eyes Attack  
  
"Err... Alright cut that out!" Ranma broke down.  
  
"Yay!" She began concentrating her power through the crystal. The glow enveloped Ranma for several minutes before vanishing. Ranma picked up a bottle poured it on himself. No change.  
  
"YES!" Ranma picked Usagi up in a tight hug. Usagi blushed in the strong embrace. It was then all three heard a moan. They looked over to the source. They saw a beautiful red haired girl, correction, a NUDE red haired girl lying on the floor.  
  
The strange girl slowly got up. She looked at the people, and then noticed Ranma. She quickly looked at her hands and felt them then smiled.  
  
"Yay, I'm finally free!" Then she wondered why both men are looking away and why it was so drafty. She now notices she is naked.  
  
"Eeeek!" She quickly covered herself with her arms. "Does anyone have any extra clothes?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head as she reached into her shopping bag. Usagi had spent her share of the money on clothes and some ice cream. She handed the distraught girl bundle of clothes.  
  
When the girl was finally clothed. Ranma asked the prized question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lo-sun, the one who drowned in the spring of drowned girl"  
  
"Lotion?" All three of our heros asked.  
  
The said girl big sweated "Err... Close enough"  
  
"You're an Amazon?"  
  
"Kinda, I'm only a healer"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hi! I'm Usagi!"  
  
"I know, I have Ranma's memories" She grinned mysteriously. "Did you know he thinks your pretty?"  
  
"Ack!" Ranma looked for a place to hide.  
  
Usagi blushed when she looked at Ranma then quickly looked away.  
  
"Well, since I came out of your body I think I'm you sister now" Lotion looked to Ranma.  
  
"Okay.... I think"  
  
The next day...  
  
"Whoa!" Usagi struggled on the controls. She had decided to see how she could pilot the newly acquire mecha. It was always easy on the manga and animes right? Wrong. She trying to make it go forward and it made stumbling movements.  
  
Ranma on the other hand read the manuals first. This gave Ranma a better experience with his gun sniper. He looked over to Heero to see that he was an expert on such a machine.  
  
Lotions decided not do such things and stayed on the whale king. She said she was no warrior and stayed to look up the medicines of this strange world.  
  
Several hours later....  
  
"Man what a day" Ranma sighed as he lied down on his bed. As he laid there he looked back on his life. Depression came when he remembers the fights, the Fiancées, and his ruined family honor. Did he want to go back? His thoughts lingered to the more recent events. He gain two new friends, stuck on a strange world, and gained a sister. The new remodifications on the whale king were almost finished. He smiled as he remembered Heero managing to produce an aura. He frowned; they were losing money very quickly to pay for the accessories. They need a job. He turned his head and pressed a button to activate the TV. It was another Zoid battle; he smiled as an idea hit him.  
  
Ranma walked out of his room to the dining room where every one else is. They all took notice to Ranma as he walked inside. Heero was reading a catalogue on new weapons and parts. Usagi and Lotion were talking about decorating the whale king.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we enter Zoid tournaments?"  
  
"I don't mind" Heero answered.  
  
"I don't know" Usagi was hesitant of the idea of fighting.  
  
"I'm not a warrior" Lotion stated.  
  
"Awww c'mon he need to get money somehow" Ranma complained.  
  
"But, don't wanna fight!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Then we could battle without you" Heero stated. "I've already redesigned the Zoids we owned and sold those old Sakers"  
  
"It's your choice, Usagi" Ranma turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi suddenly stood. "I... I'll do it"  
  
Ranma stood there silently before smiling at Usagi and nodded his head. Usagi smiled back. Ranma turned to Heero.  
  
"When are our Zoids finished being redesigned"  
  
"In a couple of days"  
  
"Good, I'll call the Zoid Battle Commission"  
  
After several hours of talking on the vid-phone Ranma came across a problem. He turned to the others.  
  
"Uh guys? What is our team name?"  
  
"I dunno" Usagi shrugged.  
  
"The Dragon Team?" Heero suggested.  
  
"Hey, that a good name!" Lotion agreed.  
  
Ranma nodded and turned back to the vid-phone speaking to a white robot known as a Judge. After another hour Ranma switched off. Heero had gone off to the hanger to finish the remodifications. Ranma was curious of what the mecha looked like now. As he entered, he gaped at the Zoids. The Zoids now looked like dragons (Think Bahumut from FF8 only mechanical ones). Heero notice Ranma at the door. Ranma recovered and chuckled.  
  
"Now I know why you decided on that name"  
  
"You and Usagi should get ready to test them" Heero spoke in a monotone voice. "When do we get to battle"  
  
"In two weeks, Sunday, 1:45 p.m."  
  
"We would be ready by then"  
  
"Which ones mine?"  
  
"The black one"  
  
Ranma climbed onto the black Zoid. He smiled as pressed several buttons. An image appeared on the screen, listing the attacks and abilities the mecha has.  
  
*Strike Laser Claw*  
  
*Shock Cannons*  
  
*Long Range Cannon*  
  
*Hybrid Laser Cannons*  
  
*Ion Boosters*  
  
*Wing Blades*  
  
*Heat Rods*  
  
Ranma read through the abilities with great interest. He looked to the other newly designed Zoids. Ranma was surprised when he saw the white and blue dragon like mecha. They were different from the black one. The White Zoid has shoulder mounted missile pods along with strange disks attached to the back. It also had a large amount of weaponry attached to the back as well especially the large gattling cannon. The Blue Zoid had feather like wings instead of the bat like wings the black and white Zoids had. It was outfitted with two particle beam cannons with a beam saber attached on its wrist.  
  
Ranma leaped down and looked toward Heero.  
  
"What do you call these?" He stuck his thumb toward the Zoids.  
  
"Dragos"  
  
Sunday, two weeks later...  
  
A large swarm of missiles raced toward the White Drago. The disks on the back suddenly floated in front of it, creating a electromagnetic barrier, bluish electricity danced between the disks. The barrier deflected the missile bombardment. Usagi pulled a trigger unleashing a spray of armor piercing rounds into a red raptor like Zoid known as a Rip Raptor.  
  
The blue Drago was battling a flying type Zoid known as a Taris. Heero came in quickly cutting the Taris' wing with his beam saber; it was a unpredictable move for the pilot of the now crippled Zoid.  
  
Ranma raced through the battle field in high speeds using the Ion Boosters. He quickly spread his Zoid's wings and releases the hidden blades. He easily cut through a second Rip Raptor's curved blades. Ranma quickly turned around and fired his shock cannons forcing the Rip Raptor's command system to freeze. A siren sounded, signaling the end of the battle. A Judge began to speak.  
  
"Battle over, battle over..." The white robot then raised a colored hand. ".. The winner is the Dragon Team!"  
  
The capsule the Judge was in then closed and blasted into orbit, back to the judge satellite.  
  
"Yay! We won!" Usagi shouted happily.  
  
Heero remained silent.  
  
Ranma smiled, the prize money should cover them for a while. The three dragon like Zoids began to wander back to the whale king.  
  
The Chamber....  
  
Destiny gritted her teeth as her husband was recovering from the painful experience. She smiled; the three Norse goddesses of time still owed her a favor.  
  
Ranma's Timeline...  
  
The Nerima Wrecking Crew has gathered to discuss a missing member of their party. Kasumi was dialing the phone to ask one of her friends if they have seen a certain pigtailed boy.  
  
"Hello this is the Goddess Hotline, please wait until one of our representatives.  
  
Kasumi looked at the phone wondering if she dialed the wrong number. She watched as a woman that would have been mistaken for herself walked out of a mirror nearby.  
  
Usagi's Timeline...  
  
The sailor senshi gathered to find their missing leader at the Temple. A beautiful young white haired woman suddenly appeared from Rei's television.  
  
Heero's Timeline...  
  
Relena was getting worried. She hadn't heard from Heero for a while, she had the other Gundam pilots gather with her to discuss any clues on Heero's whereabouts. A black haired girl suddenly popped out one of the coffee mugs.  
  
All three said this simultaneously.  
  
"Hello, you have been chosen to have a wish"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's notes  
  
I've had this story in my thoughts and can't get it out of my head. This took me FOUR MONTHS to work on. I Thank Silverbreeze for helping with the title.  
  
As you would notice Heero decided to use some of gundam weaponry and systems. It would depend on how many people email me, and then I might continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Not One of Chaos' Brightest Ideas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's world....

"Oh my, I get a wish?" Kasumi asked surprised. Belldandy nodded.   
"Yes you've been chosen to be granted a wish" Belldandy smiled serenely. Kasumi smiled back.   
"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you"

"Kasumi?" Who was on the phone" a voice called out from the door.

"Oh my, I don't even know your name"

"I am Belldandy, Goddess of the Present" Kasumi smiled in response.   
"Kasumi?" Soun called out again.

"It's a goddess named Belldandy, Father!"

"WHAT!?" several voices from the living room sprang up.

Usagi's world...

"Urd? Is that you?" Setsuna asked.

"Hi Setsuna no time no see huh?"

"Yes we can talk about old times later, the senshi and I have a problem"

"Uhh... do you two know each other?" Minako asked.

"Everyone this is Urd one of the three creators of the Gates of Time and the goddess of the past"

Everyone gasped as the goddess part sunk in. A goddess here? How cool!

"Lost your Princess eh?" Everyone's eyes (Except for Setsuna) bulged.

"Can you get her back?" Hope sprang within the senshi when Ami asked Urd.

"Nope"

Crash!

A group face-fault shook the ground.

"What do you mean 'nope'!?" Rei shouted.

She was sent to one of the universes under Chaos' influence"

Haruka grew angry at the response.

"SO?!"

Urd glared at the cross dresser in a chilling stare.

"Even gods and goddesses have rules to bide with" She snorted "If I broke one the rules I would lose my powers for several centuries and I can't help you in that condition!"

"Alright, alright sorry!"

"You said something about a wish?" Luna asked.

Heero's Timeline...

The Gundam pilots and the Queen of the Earth stared blankly at Sculd, unable to comprehend the fact she came out of the coffee mug. Relena managed to find her voice.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Sculd goddess of the Future"   
"I don't believe you" Wufei snorted. "Now leave little girl"   
Sculd's eye twitched. "Little girl?"   
"C'mon who would believe in goddesses these days?" Duo chuckled.   
That was the time they notice Sculd glowing bright red flames. She lifted her small mallet over her head and it began to grow in size. Until it was the size of a small car.   
"NEVER INSULT ME AGAIN! GOT IT?!?!" Duo gulped and Wufei sat stiff against the chair. Trowa and Quatre scooted their chairs back a couple of feet. Relena mashed up against her chair.   
"Okay, okay! Calm down" Duo nervously apologized.   
Sculd stopped glowing and her mallet began to shrink into its normal size. She smiled as she strapped the mallet to her back.   
"Now about that wish" Sculd smiled innocently like nothing happened, looking at the shell shocked Relena.

Now back to our Heros...

A giant mechanical shark, known as a War Shark, dived down into the earth to avoid to the heavy assault of armor piercing shells. A blue canine robot, also known as a Command Wolf, had its legs amputated as Ranma cut it with the heat rods when he swung his Draco's tail. A Dark Horn (A black triceratops like Zoid) was struck down when Usagi released a horde of missiles. Then it was finished off by Heero's twin buster cannons. The War Shark unexpectantly leaped out of the ground firing its missiles hitting Usagi's White Drago from behind. Ranma used his ionic boosters to reach Usagi.   
"Strike Laser Claw!"   
The War Shark was cut neatly in half by the glowing yellow claws of the black Drago. Suddenly a blast hit Ranma's left wing. The Command Wolf stubbornly got up, despite having its two back legs cut off, and firing its cannons. Heero came down on top of the crippled robot and stabbed through its chest with his beam saber.   
"Battle over, battle over... The winner is..." The Judge lifted his blue hand. "The Dragon Team!"

The Whale King...

Ranma sighed as he remended the hole on the left wing. Heero was in the cockpit installing a new combat computer called The Zero something, he wasn't really listening to Heero. Ranma should really listen more often because Heero was installing the Zero System. However it would only activated in an emergency.

Ranma's world...

"So your here to grant Kasumi a wish?" Soun asked excitedly.   
"Yes, your daughter is worthy of receiving a wish" Belldandy smiled pleasantly. The Nerima Wrecking Crew looked at her then to Kasumi, then to Belldandy, then to Kasumi again. They were so similar it was hard to tell them apart. They could have been twin sisters.

Heaven...

"I don't think so" Chaos muttered then turned his head. "Do it Father"   
Kami-sama nodded his head as he typed on the computer and looked at Chaos.

"You now have permission to interfere with the wishes, just don't do anything rash."

Ranma's world...

"Please daughter its for the future of our school" Soun poured out the water works   
Kasumi was getting worried about the situation at hand, everyone is trying to get her to wish Ranma back, except Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse. Heaven...

Chaos smirked. Time to get to work on those plans he went through in his head. _This is the greatest plan ever!_ He thought. Then he tilted his head to the side a bit. _I think. _

In Chaos' mind...

Within the chambers of Chaos' mind you can somewhat understand what the hell goes though his head. You would see three versions of Chaos standing in the room with all of two of them arguing. On the right you would see an angelic version of Chaos. On the left is a demonic version of Chaos. And finally in the middle seems to be a mix of the two known as the indifferent version. Each has been respectfully named Good, Evil, and Neutral. So overall Chaos is schizophrenic which explains why he does insane things time to time. There are many other personalities that reside in Chaos as well, but these three are the most dominate.

"I don't like this plan" Good whined.

"So what" Evil sneered.

"...." Neutral simply watched.

"What do you think Neutral?" They both asked, staring at him.

Neutral stared at both of them before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin.

"Heads or Tails?"

Both Good and Evil facefaulted.

"Stop flipping a coin to make our decisions" Evil growled.

"Yes, you have been doing that for the last millennia" Good sighed.

"It always worked before" Neutral tilted his head. "Would you rather ask the others?"

Both Good and Evil shuddered of thought of asking the other personalities. Inner Child only wanted to have fun and eat candy. Lust always managed to get them in trouble with women. Psycho got themselves blown up last time he took over the body. Common Sense ran away several millennia ago because he couldn't take it with them anymore. Logic does not know to stop talking and explaining things that even the other personalities annoyed by him. And then there were the others.

"We'll go with the coin" Both of them sighed.

"Heads" Evil called out.

"Tails" Good called.

Neutral flipped the coin and let it fall on the floor. After staring spin for a while their decision was made.

"Looks like my plan is the one" Evil smirked. "Operation Sabotage the Wishes: Kidnap the Princesses Who is Receiving the Wishes is a go"

"Kasumi isn't a princess" Good muttered.

"But she would make a good one though" Evil smirked

"Good point"

"But the name is annoyingly long" Neutral rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Back to normal view of Chaos...

Chaos smirked as he faded from view to capture his first victim so she would make the wish yet, Ami Muzino aka Sailor Mercury. Chaos is going to have a lot of problems on his hands. Oh Well. At least it going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

I'm finally back to writing again! College class are killer to me you know? Anyway expect more fics and some new fics as well. Chaos though is probably one of my favorite original character that I developed so expect him to be in my other fics too. As you noticed I revised this chapter differently than what I posted on my site. Anyway it good to be back.


End file.
